


Waxing the Winter Soldier

by ImnotSebastianStan (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, Waxing Bucky’s chest hair, im so sorry, it has to happen, poor intern, this was going to happen at some point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 11:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ImnotSebastianStan
Summary: A Nair at home waxing kit, a HYDRA intern, and the world’s deadliest assassin, what could go wrong?





	Waxing the Winter Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> I should be focused on writing another chapter of Avengers 4, but I couldn’t get this out of my mind.

“You guys want me to what?” The director of HYDRA held out a Nair Waxing to me, urging me to take it. “Shouldn’t his handlers have to do it?” Pierce shook his head and tried to place the kit into my hands again.

 

“They can’t, we’ve already been through enough handlers already,” He said. “It’s hard to find someone to handle him on short notice.” I opened my mouth to protest as he pried my hands opened and put the kit in them. He looked at me with a serious face and squinted his eyes.

 

“We’ll pay you for this,” he uttered. I grumbled and clenched my first, putting a dent in the box.

 

“When I signed up to intern at SHEILD, this is not what I had imagined,” I said to the guard posted outside of the asset’s cell. He gave me a half-smile and opened the door to the cell, hiding behind it as it opened. A low growl escaped the bars as I hurried inside, door slamming behind me.

 

“Alright, world’s deadliest assassin, a waxing kit, what could go wrong?” I said to myself. Moving to the shadows of the room, I made sure to be the farthest away from him possible.

 

“Can you take off your shirt?”

 

“No.”

 

“Alright then I can’t leave until this is done so I’ll be here till you do.”

 

“I could kill you.”

 

“I realized.”

 

“So... you don’t want to be here?”

 

“Hell no.”

 

I heard a shuffling, and a dull blue shirt landed at my feet. Bile rose in my throat, it would be a good idea to quit after this, if there is an after. 

 

“Can you maybe come into the light?” I managed to choke out. He didn’t answer. I sighed and sat down on the concrete floor, opening the package for the waxing kit.

 

“I’ll stay here until you come out.”

 

More shuffling and a glint of metal. Finally he inched his way to the light, revealing long matted hair and a metal arm. And a metal arm. His blue eyes held sorrow and shame, they were the only thing that showed he was human. He scowled at me and sat down a few feet away from me.

 

“What’s your name?” He asked.

 

“Stephanie.”

 

“I’m sorry if I hurt you, Stephanie.”

 

“This whole experience is enough.” I moved a little closer to him. “Can you lay on your back please?” He fell backwards onto the floor and closed his eyes, placing his hands underneath his back.

 

“This work?” He asked, opening one eye to look at me. I nodded and he closed his eyes again. I pulled off the plastic cover and turned it over to his chest. I hesitated.

 

He opened one eye to watch me and check what was happening. “You good?”

 

I had to swallow to keep the bile from rising in my throat. “Just peachy.” Placing my hands on his chest, I started to rub the wax in.

 

“Why don’t they let you use a razor?” I asked meekly.

 

“It’s a great escape weapon.”

 

“What about your handler?”

 

“I already want to kill them.”

 

“They do know that they make Nair for men- right?”

 

He didn’t respond, instead, he put both of his hands on mine and pressed the wax strip onto his chest, as soon as his hands left mine, I let go.

 

“Pull it off now.” He instructed. I clenched my teeth and grimaced as I got a firm hold on the end of the strip. Quickly, I pulled. He screamed and jumped, in response I screamed and fled away from him to the door.

 

“Sorry, I don’t mean to scare you.”

 

He moved back to his original position and closed his eyes again, waiting for me to come near him. I slowly made my way to him, grabbing another strip and repeating the process.

 

It took us a solid hour to fully wax his chest, and he apologized every time I pulled a strip off. Once we were done, I fled to the door and pounded on it, waiting for them to let me out of his cell.

 

When they opened the door, I looked back at him. He was sitting in the light, still shirtless, staring at me. Wordlessly he saluted me, I smiled in response and saluted back. The door closed on him and he was out of my view. I would probably never see him again, but I didn’t mind, and I’m sure he didn’t mind either.

 

Pierce was waiting for me when I walked out of his cell. I took a deep breath and looked straight into his eyes, shoving the empty box in his hands.

 

“I quit.” Pierce looked stunned.

 

“B-but you’re the best person for this job!” He sputtered.

 

“That’s a lie and you know it,” I growled. “And maybe next time, use the stuff meant for men.” I turned on my heels and walked out of there, leading myself out of the building. When I got outside, I took the phony SHEILD badge and threw it on the ground, crushing it.


End file.
